


Kiss me

by Teaganlouisej



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language, best dick of your life, crazy stalker ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaganlouisej/pseuds/Teaganlouisej
Summary: Your ex shows up to a party, you find the nearest, hottest guy to make out with. The rest is history as the kids say now days.





	Kiss me

Perfect.  
Just fucking perfect.  
(b/f/n) drags me to this party and then dumps me here to go off with a guy. Some best friend.  
I look around at all the people here, there sure are some interesting characters here. Who’s party is this even?! I have literally been waiting here for half an hour for (b/f/n) to come back and there is still no sign of them. Screw this, I think I’ll just leave.

I turn to leave and get half way through the house and just as I’m about to get to the front room I spot them. (ex’s/n). I quickly dash back into the house but it’s too late, we already made eye contact. I keep going but they are locked on my tail. I notice a guy stood up against a wall, watching some people dancing like spazz’s. He was wearing a beanie and had a few piercings and very pretty eyes, he stared me down with a bored expression and I just knew that I’d have to convince him to get him to go along with my plan.  
“My friend dragged me to this party and my ex is on their way over here, I’ll do anything you say after but quick make out with me.” I rushed it out and just as I finished saying that sentence the previously mentioned ex made their appearance.  
“Hey y/n how are you? Miss me? I bet you are just craving my dick/vagina aren’t you?” He sneered at me and my face turned red out of anger and embarrassment. 

Just as I was about to respond an arm was looped around my waist and I was pulled into a firm chest.  
“Who the fuck are you?!” They spat at the guy with his arm around me.  
“Noiz. And my dick is the only thing they need, so fuck off.” He completed in a monotone voice before grabbing my chin, pressing his lips to mine and even going as far as to reach his hand down to my crotch and began groping me. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and began grinding into his hand, moaning obnoxiously loud. (e/n) Just looked at us with wide eyes and I broke away from the kiss to say something only to have Noiz bring me back into it. After a minute or two he pulled away, breathing slightly unsteadily.  
“Let’s go.” He said before dragging me off.  
“Oi, where do you think you are going?!” My ex shouted at us.  
“I’m going off to ride the best dick I’ve ever had! Bye, hope you have a shitty life~!”


End file.
